


Home

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because parent-child relationships make me cry, and family’s important, also Derek Hale. i.e. 1 part Sheriff & Stiles, 1 part Derek, 1.5 parts Sterek = a fanvid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Title** : Home  
**Vidder** : Rhea314  
**source** : Teen Wolf  
**music** : Come on Home by the Indigo Girls  


[watch or download here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9uwme2jqr732655/Home.mp4)


End file.
